


Biggest Regret

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Bisexual Sirius Black, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, winning over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Remus catches Sirius doing the biggest regret of his life. Now, with the help of James Potter, Sirius will do anything to win him back.On hiatus, will be returning within a few months.





	Biggest Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes, I had to write this on my phone.  
> I really hope you enjoy.

Remus held the tray of breakfast with hidden delight, James had ditched him with the duty of giving Sirius the breakfast they'd prepared. Sirius, like every Saturday, spent his mornings laying in bed contemplating if getting drunk the previous night was a smart move - it wasn't. What made Remus so happy, was seeing his boyfriend chat to him sleepily. When Sirius was in his sleepy state he often remarked to Remus about so many strange things - like how cute he looked that day, or if he could have a cuddle because he was lonely without his Remus. He hated to admit but his adoration for his boyfriend increased everytime he heard one of his sweet compliments instead of the usual 'well don't you look snoggable today.'

He quickened his pace as he walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory, balancing the tray cautiously - not wanting to spill the cup of pumpkin juice and scrambled eggs on toast. His heart leapt when he saw the opening to their dormitory, light spilled out of the room as it gave it a magical look. Taking a tentative step closer, he felt the graze of heat touch his cheeks... A blush, he had the sudden realisation that bringing a breakfast to ones partner was considered a very domestic thing. 

Anxiety played him in a heartbeat. What if Sirius laughed at him? But Sirius' laughter, that sound was holy and could give the energy of a lifetime. Anything with Sirius could be special, and Remus doubted that any amount of mockery could ruin this.

Stepping into the doorway, Remus felt confidence roll off his shoulder, well until he took in what Sirius was doing. Sirius sat on his bed facing away from him completely naked, wrapped around him was the slutty Marlene McKinnon. She was panting and moaning, and Remus was smart enough to know exactly what was happening.

He took a step back, disbelieving. Had he been deceived? Was this all just a cruel prank at him? Remus didn't know, but he felt his eyes sting and he turned away, charging for the stairs. The tray slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor with its contents scattering, that including the glass cup of juice shattering along with it. 

He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he didn't care. He just wanted to run and hear later about how it was all just some big scheme to get him to cry - something all the other marauders tried to do mercilessly after they found all he ever did would be to frown disapprovingly.

Some first years in the common room stared at him as he stormed through the room, bitter tears making their way down his face.

His feet stole him to the safety of an empty corridor on the third floor. Remus' shoulders slumped as he fell to the floor in anguish. The sight he'd seen, although it had lasted mere seconds, it hurt. It had hurt more than any of his monthly transformations, it hurt more than any misfortune that had ever happened. Someone he trusted - what even was it that he was doing? 

Cheating. Remus winced at the word. Sirius had given up dating people and having one night stands after they'd both began going out early this year. Things had been going so well and now things weren't even making sense.

A pathetic sob escaped him and Remus buried his head into his hands. Tears reined down his cheeks and he choked on the sounds of his whimpers. Sirius didn't care at all, was this one of multiple times he'd cheated or the first. It didn't really matter at this point but still Remus prayed that this has been the first time Sirius had fucked someone else in their relationship - not like they had a relationship anymore.

Resting his chin on his knees he quickly wiped away any evidence of crying, although he couldn't get rid of the puffy redness that surrounded his eyes. Remus John Lupin was not going to cry over Sirius, he had done nothing wrong. It was- Merlin he could barely think of anyway to console himself.

Fuck Sirius if he thought that he would lower himself any lower for him. He didn't need him if all of their relationship was just a lie. Fuck every compliment. Fuck every kiss and every shag. Fuck their whole foundation of their relationship - better yet, their friendship.

 

Sirius watched with a glare as Marlene strutted out the door, holding her head high as she proudly showed off a glamorous grin. He ran a hand tiredly through his silky black hair, breathing in the clammy air of the room. He hadn't even realised what he'd done until it was over, hadn't even realised that he had willingly screwed Marlene McKinnon, and what was worse was that he had no excuse.

He'd showed no objection, forgetting that he was tied down to Remus Lupin - a man that made his heart dance whenever in sight. Remus, if Remus found out- Sirius let out a shaky breath, his hand awarded him with a pack of cigarettes he'd bought in the marauders last sneak out of Hogwarts. 

He lit one quickly, taking a long drag as soon as possible. With his free hand, he gently massaged his aching forehead as it wrinkled in frustration. Dumbledore's-beard, what was he meant to do? Should he be honest and admit to Remus or pretend nothing happened. Sirius couldn't be certain on either choice, he had never had a proper relationship previously and all of the birds he'd been with had the expectation he would cheat.

Groaning, he pulled himself out of his bed. He extinguished the cigarette on the stone wall.

After a cold shower he found that he still didn't feel much better and he wasn't even sure if he wanted too. Sirius wasn't used to the guilty feeling that had flickered into his mind, never before had he felt guilty in a relationship, but he did.

With groggy movements he pulled on some weekend clothes. Ones that would make his mother screech - leather pants, and a shirt with a muggle singer on it.

"Hullo Padfoot, look a little tired there." Sirius looked up and saw his scruffy haired friend grin at him from the doorway, his foot was toying with a broken mess on the ground. "You distract Moony?" James asked cheekily.

Sirius pushed his guilt behind a straight face as he raised a curious eyebrow at James. "Pardon?" He watched as James now reflected a slightly confused look as he seemed to turn his head from the pile of trash on the ground to Sirius every few services.

"Remus wasn't here? He came up half an hour ago to give you breakfast," James explained as he gestured to the mess. Sirius finally took a better look and noticed for it was indeed a smashed breakfast. He paled considerably.

"Remus was here," he squeaked - a very unlike Sirius thing to do but James simply raised an eyebrow. Since first year they'd been inseparable, telling each other absolutely everything, for Sirius to step out of his normal persona in front of James was completely fine.  
James made a noise of confirmation and Sirius fell back into his bed with a loud thud. Remus had seen. His beloved Remus had seen him pleasure another person when he had promised himself he would do no such thing. He cringed and he could only imagine what his poor Moony must be thinking right now.

"James." His voice was hoarse yet determined. "We need to find Remus."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes/ideas/thoughts.


End file.
